The present invention relates to a resin containing packing and a waterproof connector.
In a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile, a motor and an inverter are connected by a connector to be directly attached to equipment (for example, see JP-A-2010-153143 and JP-A-2012-199051).
As illustrated in FIG. 7, such a connector 501 includes an electric wire with terminal 503, a housing 505, a shield shell 507, a braid (shield conductor) 509, a rubber stopper 511, a shell packing 513, a unit packing 515, a rear holder 517, and a waterproof boot 539. In the electric wire with terminal 503, a terminal 519 is electrically connected with a conductor 523 of an electric wire 521. A terminal receiving chamber 525 is formed in the housing 505. In the terminal receiving chamber 525, the front side is opened as a terminal through hole 527, and the rear side is opened as a terminal insertion opening 529.
In the electric wire with terminal 503 inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 525, an electric contact part of the terminal 519 protrudes from the terminal through hole 527. The electric wire 521 is led out from the terminal insertion opening 529. A gap between the terminal insertion opening 529 and the electric wire 521 is watertightly sealed by the rubber stopper 511. The rear holder 517 regulates the separation of the rubber stopper 511 from the housing 505.
A cylindrical shield shell 507 is fitted in the outer circumference of the housing 505. An annular attachment step part 537 is formed in the outer circumferential surface of the housing 505. The shell packing 513 is mounted in the attachment step part 537. In the connector 501, the shell packing 513 watertightly seals a gap between the shield shell 507 and the housing 505 when the shield shell 507 is fitted into the outer circumference of the housing 505.
An annular circumferential groove 535 is formed in an attachment outer circumferential surface 533 of the housing 505. The unit packing 515 is mounted in the circumferential groove 535. In the connector 501, the attachment outer circumferential surface 533 of the housing 505 is inserted into an attachment hole of the equipment (not illustrated) in a fitting manner, so that the unit packing 515 is crimped on the inner circumferential surface of the attachment hole, and a gap between the housing 505 and the attachment hole of the equipment is sealed watertightly. Accordingly, the connector 501 prevents that the oil leaks from the equipment, and the water or the dust is infiltrated from the outside into the equipment.